une goute d'eau
by kytiara
Summary: pourquoi çà n'arrive qu'a moi, je ne peu même pas être tranquille pour quelque heures... quoique c'est peu être pas plus mal.


-1Pour situer mon histoire je vais planter le décore. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis très, mais alors très, ravagée en se moment et le prologue va peu être un peu dur à suivre et à comprendre ^^ je m'en excuse d'avance .

**Une goûte d'eau**

Pendant la septième année à Poudlard beaucoup de choses ont changés dans les rapport inter-maison. Hermione a ouvert le bal grâce à sa relation avec Blaize, suivi de près par Ron et Théo. Au vu des nouveaux couples, les deux factions ennemis ont enterrées la hache de guerre (pas dans le dos des autres) et ont commencées à se fréquenter.

Pour finir l'année en toute beauté, Tonton Voldinette s'en ai allé manger les mandragores par la racine avec l'aide de notre ryry d'amour.

Vu que le monde est en paie, Grand-papa Bubus est parti en vacances avec 1 mois d'avance avec son harem, Mcgo, Pompom et Pompona(pour ce qui ne savent pas s'est Chourave^^), à Ibiza pour pouvoir je site « profiter de la vue »….. A vous de comprendre se que vous voulez ;).

Le grand Lucius Malfoy a décidé d'arrêter la politique et maintenant il tient un très jolie salon de thé sur « L'avenue de la paie », qui est très populaire chez les sorciers Parisiens.

Le vénérer Maître des potions, Severus Snape, a donné sa démission et est parti pour un tour du monde sans retour. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il a quitté Poudlard avec un sourire digne de Jim Carrey dans « the mask » tous ceux qui l'ont vu sont tombés dans les pommes.

Narcissia a commencée une carrière de top model pour les grands couturiers. Bien sûr elle triche sur son age et son physique grâce à une potion exclusivement faite pour elle par un ancien amant (aller savoir qui s'ai :p)

Bellatrice a fuit le monde sorcier et a pris le voile, non pas le voile de la mort qui se trouve au département des mystères mais le voile des religieuses. Elle réside maintenant au couvent de sainte Julienne des peste noires où elle est la responsable du nettoyage des lieux et est connu sous le noms de « sœur soupir »;

Rémus Lupin, avec sa femme Dora et son fils Tedy est parti pour vivre dans la meute des lycans du bois de Belleville. Meute réputer pour son pacifisme et son grand terrien de jeux pour les nuit de pleine lune.

Tous ce beau monde étant parti à droite et à gauche, les jeunes ont décidés de partir en vacances ensemble.

C'est Blaize qui a trouver le lieu de leurs villégiatures, une superbe villa sur les hauteurs de Nice. Ce modeste pied à terre comporte 24 chambres avec une salle de bain grand standing, 5 petit salon, 4 salle à manger (une pour le déjeuner, une pour le dîné, une pour les soupés intimes et une pour les soupés protocolaires ), 2 bibliothèques, 4 laboratoires de potion, 2 salles de duel, une salle de jeux, un grand salon, 2 cuisines, une salle de sport, un sauna, une piscine et un parc de 10.000 hectares.

Après quelques semaines de co-habitation, Hermionne proposa une sortie dans le monde moldu pour que nos amis sang-pur puissent enfin se fait une vrai opinion sur le sujet. Seul Harry, qui ne sortait pas de sa chambre, et Draco, qui était « malade », avaient déclinés l'invitation.

PDV de Draco

Enfin seul.

C'est pas que je ne les aimes pas mais les voir se faire des mamoures à tour de bras alors que je suis seul, c'est un peu lourd.

Mais je suis seul pour les 4 prochaines heures au moins.

Je vais pouvoir aller me faire bronzer au bort de la piscine sans risque de me faire tremper par un a…. de griff' qui viens de plonger dans l'eau en faisant une bombe, ni de surprendre un couple en plein plaisir mutuel .

Ah voilà la chaise longue, elle me tend les bras, elle m'appel.

Bon , j'ai tous . Je n'ai rien oublier.

Récapitulons:

~Une serviette, c'est bon

~Une bouteille d'eau, c'est bon

~Mon mp4, c'est bon

~Ma crème solaire spécial peau ultra sensible , c'est bon

~Un bon livre, c'est bon

Et quelques gâteaux en cas de fringale, c'est bon.

Il y a un parasol juste à coté.

Bon je suis paré.

Ah, je suis bien là. Pas de cris, pas de filles hystériques.

Rien que moi, le soleil, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres, le chant de quelques oiseaux.

Le paradis quoi.

J'entend même le bruit que fait le nageur dans la piscine…le nageur dans la piscine???….QUOI QUI OSE TROUBLER MON APRES MIDI TRANQUILLE.

C'est pas vrai… il y a un homme qui nage dans la piscine… il y a un homme nue qui nage dans la piscine.

Oh la vache il est bien rouler. Quel chute de rein. Quel silhouette, un vrai dieu.

De longues jambes bien galbées, un dos large à la musculature discrète mais bien présente, des fesses à croquer dedans à pleine dents.

Bave, bave, bave.

Et quel endurance, çà fait bientôt 1 H que je le m… regarde nager et il n'a pas ralenti une seule fois. C'est a croire qu'il est increvable.

Et dire que je disait tous savoir de lui, et je ne savait pas qu'il a un corps de rêve.

Bah, oui je le connais. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que en une heure de temps je n'ai pas fini par reconnaître la personne qui nage devant moi.

Vous n'avez pas trouvés. Aller je vous donne des indices: griffondor par excellence, bon joueur de quidditch, brun à la peau dorée, des yeux envoûtants….

Vous ne voyez toujours pas. Bon je vais être généreux, il est nul en potion et il est très populaire.

Et oui c'est lui , le balafré, votre sainteté: Harry Potter.

Tiens, il va sortir. En face de moi!!!!!

Et là je la vois

Elle, impudique

Elle, qui scintille dans les rayons du soleil

JE LA MAUDIT

Elle appelle les regards par sa pureté

Elle appelle à la convoitise par ses courbes et son déhanché

Sait elle seulement le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie, du bout de la langue, de recueillir son existence?

Sait elle combien de fois j'ai haï le soleil de me rappeler son existence?

JE LA MAUDIT

Elle passe son temps à glissée impudique comme une larme cristalline sur le marbre de son buste digne de Michael-ange.

Elle m'aguiche en passant langoureusement son doigt glacé sur ses monts et vallées

JE LA MAUDIT

Je voudrai être à sa place… avec lui;

Suivre tout doucement le lobe de son oreille

Glisser lentement sur la courbe de son cou

Faire une pause au creux de sa clavicule avec milles baisés

Continuer sensuellement mon exploration en découvrant ses pectoraux

Vénérer ses si tendres petits boutons de chair rosés pour les durcir impudiquement

Descendre doucement, tout doucement, plus légèrement que des ailles de papillons le long de son ventre

Découvrir du bout de la langue la saveur du creux si sensible de son nombril

Et venir mourir entre ses cuisses sur les poils qui le couvre avec impudeur.

JE TE MAUDIT

C'est pas juste JE VEUX ÊTRE UNE GOUTE D'EAU

Le rouge au joue Draco balance un peignoir à son vis à vis, en lui criant:

- Au nom de Merlin va t'habiller. Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne vas pas t'essuyer tout de suite.

Le vêtement atterrie sur la tête du beau brun aux yeux émeraude ébahie.

-Mais il me fait quoi là?

Harry regarde Dray qui….. BAVE . O_O

Il se regarde pour comprendre se qui arrive au serpantard, et découvre sa total nudité. Une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joux. Puis dans un éclair de géni, Harry part vers la salle de bain, sans se couvrir et tout doucement que le ai bien le temps de le voir. Arriver à la porte de la maison il fait une pause et regarde son ex-ennemi une étincelle de lubricité au fond des yeux.

-J'ai chaud. Je crois que je vais prendre une douche……. Tu viens avec moi ^^

Comment dire non.

*************

Voilà c'est fin. J'espère que çà vous à plut. Si il y a encore des fautes (et il y en a c'est sûr) je vous pris de m'en excuser, mais le n'ai pas de bêta donc personne pour me relire et me corriger.

Bisous tous le monde

Tylia-sama


End file.
